


Divine Intervention

by Senor_Sparklefingers



Series: Sweet Weather and Peacock Feathers [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, but assume everything through ep 45 is canon, no implicit spoilers, referenced character death, tags and warnings will be updated as the series continues, this is the beginning of something folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senor_Sparklefingers/pseuds/Senor_Sparklefingers
Summary: Yasha receives a sign, and a journey begins.





	Divine Intervention

_The snapdragon plant was alone and wilting in the dark. Its stem had snapped and the flowers had fallen, scattered on the ground like blood on the snow, but the roots...the roots were still there. If the storm could just get to the flower, just water it and help it grow again, it would bloom once more. Beautiful vibrant shoots in purple and red...the storm needed to water and nurture the plant, protect it from those who would uproot it and end any chance of its return…_

_There was a strong violent wind. The storm couldn’t pass, the rain fell other places, on the coast and in the jungle and over the sea, but not where it needed to be...and every time it tried to move forward, something kept pushing it back. The longer it took, the larger and fiercer the storm grew, lightning crackling in its wake as it finally, finally made it back to the lost, broken plant.  
But when it got there, it found a field of beautiful flowers of all colors and kinds. And at the center of it all was a small patch of dirt from which sprouted a broken, uprooted snapdragon._

_The storm erupted, the rain coming down, thunder booming and lightning cracking the sky. The storm had been gone too long, had arrived too late…_

_Then…a light. Gently passing through the storm, brighter than the sun, warm and gentle and powerful, coming to shine over the garden. All of the other flowers and plants were slowly burned away, and the snapdragon, uprooted and wilted and dead…_

_Began to grow again._

 

Yasha woke slowly to the sound of gentle rain against the window.

 

They were back in Nicodranas, somehow, after _everything_ , spending the night at the Lavish Chateau before planning their next move. Yasha knew that the Nein had no real plan for what to do next, which was admittedly very typical of them. She loved her friends dearly, but they weren’t exactly good with planning or thinking long term.

She moved quietly from the bed, picking up her sword and her bag and her boots as she headed for the door. For months now, she had been waiting for a sign, something to point her in the right direction, and now she had it.

As Yasha stood by the door and looked at her still sleeping friends, eyes lingering briefly on Beau, she considered staying for a moment, or possibly writing a note. If they knew what she was leaving to do, surely they’d want to help her…

But it had been months. They all said they hadn’t forgotten Molly, that they still loved him and were thinking of him, but they did nothing to try and bring him back, instead moving from one misadventure to the next as if there was nothing wrong, as if one of their own wasn’t lost and alone in the snow.

 

Yasha was tired of waiting. She had her sign. It was time to go.

 

She was about to close the door behind her when she felt something trying to scratch at her ankle through her boots. Looking down, she blinked briefly before moving to scoop a slightly annoyed looking red weasel into her arms.

“Ah, hello, Sprinkle,” she whispered to him, smiling a little. “I didn’t see you there. Did I wake you?”

The weasel squeaked a bit, squirming in her arms. Yasha frowned, thinking. She wasn’t the greatest with animals, but, then again, none of them were particularly good with their weasel friend. The number of times the poor creature had nearly drowned or been eaten or starved because they’d just forgotten he was there...she wasn’t sure what they’d all been thinking, getting pets when they could barely take care of themselves.

“Would you like to come with me?”

Sprinkle squeaked again, scurrying up her arm and wrapping around her shoulders. That seemed like a yes. With supplies in hand, weasel secured around her neck, Yasha threw one last look at her friends before gently shutting the door behind her and heading out into the night.

She would need to catch a boat, just as she’d seen in her last message from the Storm Lord, but her destination was somehow clearer and yet more vague than simply an image of islands. She needed to go somewhere where the worship of the Everlight was not outlawed, where there were followers and - more importantly - _clerics_ of Sarenrae who might be willing to perform a resurrection.

The Everlight was not commonly worshipped even outside of the Empire, and Yasha knew she’d need to leave the continent to find a cleric. She’d need a powerful one, one who knew how to perform a True Resurrection or another spell to bring one back after their...their body was long gone. She’d need a specific person, but all she had was the deity. It wasn’t enough.

She sighed, closing her eyes, hoping for another image, another sign, _anything_ that may help her on her journey.

 

_The light was bright, like the sun...remember where the sun rises…_

 

Yasha opened her eyes, nodding to herself as she continued her trip to the docks, knowing, at least, where she had to go.

To the east it was, then.

 

To Tal’Dorei.

 

For Molly.


End file.
